See You Soon
by triskaidekaMania
Summary: Vriska lands Terezi in the hospital. This is a stupid and depressing ? humanstuck I wrote at 3 am yesterday. I am not a good writer and I'm sure it will show. I also don't know what to rate this or what genres to put it in so sorry if you accidentally stumble upon this horror in a place it shouldn't be. u u;
1. Chapter 1

A girl lay on a hospital bed. With an IV stuck in her arm, bandages covering her eyes, and depressed friends all around it made the scene bad as it was. My chaotic hurricane of an entrance was not expected. Or wanted, really.

"How is she?" I blurted, rushing foreward. Before I got there, that idiotic loudmouth and his stoner friend grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Haven't you done enough?!" Karkat shouted, "We don't know what's going to happen to her, the doctors don't know what's going to happen to her, and best case scenario? She ends up blind!"

"Karkat, please calm down." Kanaya said evenly. She walked over and stood in front of me, looking dissapointed. "Why are you here, Vriska?"

"Because Terezi's my friend! You can't keep me from checking on her!"

An uneasy silence fell over the room. Kanaya nodded and I was released. I slowly made my way to the bed, so-called 'friends' parting to let me through.

I felt like an outcast. Even Kanaya, who had been my friend through just about everything, even though I'd done horrible things before...abandoned me...

After a while everyone had left except Gamzee and I.

"I never thought you'd stoop this low, motherfucker." he said when he was finally leaving. Before I could say the words I didn't have, he had closed the door.

"Terezi..." I whispered, "I am so sorry. I am so, so, so, so sorry..." Something wet dripped off my chin. I touched my cheek and found tears streaming down it. For awhile I could only sit there and cry.

"V...Vriska..." I looked up in shock. "Vriska...that is you, right?"

"Yes. Terezi are you-" I was cut off by her giggling. I couldn't understand. Here I was crying my eyes out, worried about her and she's GIGGLING?

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!"

"Ehehehe...hey Vriska..."

"What?"

"I enjoyed these moments of your suffering." she whispered as her heart-rate monitor showed that her heart had stopped. She was dead. The girl who was practically a sister to me was gone. I was in shock. For the longest time I didn't even consciously think about anything. At her funeral, I was the only one not crying at all. The only person who talked to me was Kanaya. Se told me that everyone 'needed a break from me' and he wanted to share the news so I didn't freak out. I just nodded. Nothing could freak me out now. There was no one left to freak out.

And there will never be.

I'll see you soon, Pyrope.

* * *

8/8/2012

[TM: huh.

TM: well this is probably the most depressing thing I've ever imagined.

TM: and then written down.

TM: wow doesn't this just say wonders about the inner workings of my mind?]

8/9/2012

[TM: I THOUGHT OF POSSIBLE IDEA FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER

TM: DO NOT KNOW IF WILL ACTUALLY GO WITH IT

TM: OKAY SO BYE SORRY ABOUT THE STORY IT SUCKS I KNOW]


	2. Chapter 2

**[TM: FLINGS SECOND CHAPTER AT YOU AND RUNS AWAY]**

* * *

A girl stands in her kitchen. Her name is Vriska Serket and she is holding a knife up to her throat. _Just one quick stab, shove it in nice and deep and then no one has to put up with you anymore. That's what they want, right?_ She takes a deep breath and-

-puts the knife down. She can not stab herself.

As much as she would like to believe it, killing herself will not make anyone happy. She turns around and slowly shuffles out of her kitchen and into her bedroom. Once inside she heads for her desk, carefully avoiding the broken 8 balls and dice all over the floor. She scolds herself for not keeping the room clean. At her desk she turns her computer on and logs on to Pesterchum.

* * *

**-grimAuxilliatrix [GA] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 00:45-**

**GA: Hello Vriska**

**AG: Hey Kanaya. What are you doing still up?**

**GA: Just making sure you are still alive and aren't doing anything stupid**

**AG: Hahaha...well you're lucky. I just talked myself out of doing something stupid.**

**AG: Goooooooo me!**

**GA: Wow I didn't actually think you were thinking of suicide**

**GA: I was trying to make a joke**

**GA: Did you seriously think about it**

**AG: Yeah, but don't worry. I'm not going to leave you with no one to meddle with. :::;)**

**GA: Hahaha**

**GA: Yes please don't do that**

**GA: I think we should both go to sleep now**

**AG: Agreed. I'll talk to you later Kanaya.**

**GA: Good night Vriska**

**GA: Or morning I suppose**

**AG: Seeya fussyfangs.**

**-grimAuxilliatrix [GA] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 00:52-**

* * *

Vriska smiles to herself. _See? Someone cares. _Before she logs off, a certain name on her chumroll catches her eye. There's no way he's awake but...she decides to pester him anyway.

* * *

**[TM: hahaha ha hA!**

**TM: how's that for a second chapter, huh?**

**TM: in case it wasn't obvious, I'm continuing this.**

**TM: I am doin' this man.**

**TM: I'm makin' it happen.**

**TMl: latah gatahs~]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[TM: -tosses a third chapter at you through a low window-]**

* * *

**- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 00:53 -**

**AG: I know saying sorry isn't going to fix anything.**

**AG: And I swear I will never say a word to you again or even dare to be anywhere near you after this.**

**AG: I'm sorry.**

******AG**: I'm sorry that I'm a huge bitch that doesn't know when enough is enough and can't see the consequences of my actions until it's too late.

******AG**: And now I regret it, but you don't have to believe that.

******AG**: I know we both liked her.

******AG**: A lot.

******AG**: She turned me down hoping you'd come after her. She was pretty harsh about it, too.

******AG**: And she hasn't left, you know.

******AG**: I've felt her floating around here for the past hour or so.

******AG**: I didn't tell Kanaya this part but I'm pretty sure she talked me out of sticking a knife through my throat.

******AG**: She's never going to stop bugging us, we should've seen it coming.

******AG**: She can visit you, if you want.

******AG**: It's the least she could do.

******AG**: Goodnight.

******AG**: Or goodbye, I guess.

******AG**: I hope at least one of us feels better soon.

**- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 0:59 -**

You lean back in your chair and rub your eyes. With a yawn, you get up and shuffle to bed. You collapse onto it and wrap a blanket over yourself. Just before you slip into unconsciousness you mumble a few words.

"Good night, Terezi."

* * *

**[TM: -pokes head in-**

**TM: did i do good]  
**

**[edit: jesus chirst this is not a thing i should do without mnuch sleep i switchde ag to ga thanks person that told me omfg]  
**


End file.
